Project Summary/Abstract The Whitehead Institute requests $499,968 to purchase a complete Genome Analyzer-IIx sequencer package including cluster station and paired-end read module from Illumina technologies. The system will provide critically needed capacity for an overburdened sequencing pipeline that supports researchers at the Whitehead Institute using the Illumina platform for a wide variety of applications. The new system will be integrated with an established and successful Illumina sequencing platform at the Whitehead Institute's Genome Technology Core (GTC). The GTC is a fee-for-service core facility that serves the entire Whitehead Institute as well as labs at MIT and dozens of other labs throughout the greater Boston area and the world. Founded in 2002 the GTC has supported hundreds of research projects in a wide variety of experimental systems. The rapid adoption of Illumina sequencing for a wide variety of applications has created a demand for sequencing that will soon exceed the capacity of the existing systems. The addition of the Genome Analyzer system requested in this application will ensure that the dozens of labs supported by the GTC, including the 12 NIH funded labs describing projects in this application, will continue to get the access and support that they need.